World of Ashes
by Tsuki no shijima
Summary: When Renton runs away, he encounters a beautiful woman who claims to be a countess. Then Renton finds himself being drawn to the dark secrets hidden beneath her lovely facade.
1. Chapter 1

**World of Ashes**

Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Encounter

This story is kind of a AU. This is right after Renton abandoned the Gekkostate. When Renton runs away, he encounters a beautiful woman who claims to be a countess. Then Renton feels as if he is not in the same time period as before. He is caught in another dimension.

Renton Thurston felt hopeless as he was falling from the sky. He had just decided to leave the Gekkostate for good. Nobody wanted him over there anyway, and, to make things worse, the love of his life, Eureka, was afraid of him. Suicidal thoughts started invading his mind; as he thought of not opening his parachute and let his body hit the ground.

"How pathetic", he thought to himself. After giving it some thought, Renton opened his parachute and began to descend slowly. The sight of his parachute and the slowly descend calmed his apprehensive heart. However, this peaceful feeling didn't last very long. Renton saw something with his peripheral vision, something approaching him fast. He turned his head to see what is was, and his jaw almost dropped when he saw a boy, around his age, suspended in the air without a board or any type of machinery to keep him suspended. The boy had dark-blue hair, and blue eyes. He had an evil grin plastered on his face as he was flying towards Renton in an incredible speed. Renton panicked, for his attachment to the parachute limited his movement. _I have to get off! _Thought Renton to himself as he frantically tried to detached himself from the parachute. When he was finally able to free himself from the parachute, he hopped onto his board and tried to get as far from the boy as he could. However, before he could react, the boy was already next to him. The boy grabbed Renton by the collar and pushed Renton down. Both of them started falling rapidly.

"Are you an idiot, stop before we both die!", shouted Renton to the lad.

The lad merely glared at Renton and increased the speed of the fall. _This is it_, Renton thought; _this is the end for me_. Before he could say anything else, Renton felt his back hit something cold and hard – which hurt really bad – and he began sinking. _What… why am I sinking?.. Where did all this water come from?_ Renton began to panic again. Where the water came from was the least of his worries, what mattered was that he couldn't swim and he was running out of air. He was alone, the flying boy for some reason had disappear. Renton felt hopeless as his body sank lower and lower, and his eyes could no longer see the light reflected on the surface. Everything surrounding him was suddenly overpowered by darkness.

"Can you hear me?", said a tender voice while caressing his cheek.

Bothered by this, Renton opened his eyes, and encountered a pair of deep green eyes looking straight at him. Surprised by the proximity of the unfamiliar face, Renton backed away and fell on the floor. This caused him extreme pain, for his whole body was aching.

"Oh my, you poor little thing. That must have hurt", said the same voice.

Renton looked up to see who the voice belonged to, and he was awestruck at what he saw. In front of him was a beautiful woman with long silver hair, and green eyes. The woman was in her thirties, but her jovial smile made her look ten years younger. The woman offered him a hand. Renton blushed a little bit, still awestruck by her beauty. He took reluctantly took her hand, used her body for support and got back to bed. Then Renton took a good look at his surroundings. The room he was currently in was extremely large and decorated splendidly. The whole room was furnished with very expensive furniture. The room was dark blue, had golden ornaments attached to the walls, and the carpet was dark-blue which made it look much more dark and elegant, but somehow the atmosphere made Renton feel like he was living in another era. Renton wanted to speak, but he was surprisingly out of words.

The woman giggled when she realized that the lad was totally lost so she took the initiative and began talking.

"My name is Elizabeth, Countess Elizabeth", said the woman smiling gracefully.

Renton's facial expression changed drastically. His color drained, making him look like a lifeless doll. _Countess?__ That means she's royalty!_ Renton's mind started to wander, unaware that the woman was waiting for his response. Nevertheless, the woman understood his current state of mind. She reached for him and touched his cheek, making him snap out of his thoughts. Renton blushed when he saw her staring intently at him.

"You have been through a lot", said the woman with a sad look on her face, "even though you deeply cared for them, they neglected you and treated you like trash".

Renton slapped her hand away from his cheek, his eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?", he demanded from the woman.

The woman merely chuckled, "I cannot answer that question right now", said the woman looking intently into his eyes.

Renton was mesmerized by the woman's intensive gaze. He literally couldn't take avert his eyes to another direction. It was as if the woman was doing it on purpose. Suddenly, a strange feeling overpowered Renton. He was overwhelmed with fear and anxiety. He relieved the nightmare he went through at that time. He felt like he was hopelessly sinking lower and lower; unable to breath, suffocating slowly; being surrounded by darkness. Tears started streaming down his face, which startled him. _Did she just make me cry?_

"Do you feel better now?", asked the woman.

Surprisingly, he did feel better. He didn't know how did she do it, but he smiled at her, showing his gratitude.

The woman understood and smiled back. Then she stood up and started exiting the room.

"Wait! Countess...", yelled Renton as he got off the bed. For some strange reason, he didn't want her to leave.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a young lad came in. He had dark-blue hair that matched his blue eyes. The boy kneel before the Countess and kissed her hand as as a sign of respect.

Renton's eyes widened as he recognized the boy. It was the boy who attempted to drown him for some unknown reason.

"You!", yelled Renton pointing at the boy, and preparing to launch himself at him.

The blue-haired rolled his eyes at Renton and prepared himself to attack, but the countess stepped in the middle of tcritisimhe two. "I wont allow violence inside the manor", said the woman in a tone that made both Renton and the blue-haired lad flinch. Then the countess approached the blue-haired lad and caressed his cheek. The lad remained still and emotionless.

"I want you to take care of him", said the countess in a low tone, "after he recovers, make him presentable, and bring him to me".

The young lad bowed, "as you wish", replied the lad in a rather angry tone. It was clear to Renton that the lad didn't like him, but he couldn't care less, for he didn't like him either.

"You will be in Louis' hands for now", said the countess to Renton, "he will make your stance here a little more enjoyable", added the countess with a smile.

Renton couldn't help but smile back, but deep down he was uncomfortable and bothered by her presence. She gave him the creeps, and he didn't know why. Despite this fact, he decided to comply to the woman. He didn't dare to ask what would happen if he contradicted her. Despite her appearance, he could tell she had a strong character.

"Follow me", ordered Louis to Renton while glaring at him.

Renton swallowed hard and followed Louis.

_This is going to be a long day._

This is my first fan-fiction, so I would like you to comment. I accept criticism, but don't be too harsh. I apologize if you find any grammatical errors, for English is not my native language. Although I live in the US, I still make mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Ashes**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven, nor Alois Trancy.**

Renton and Louis exited the room quietly. The countess couldn't help but feel amused by the expression on Renton;s face. Fear and anxiety were written all over his face, and she took pleasure in it. _He is an odd one, _thought the countess to herself.

Meanwhile, Renton was trying to keep up with Louis, who didn't even bother to look at him or slow down the pace. While Renton was struggling to move his aching body at catch up to the lad, he took the liberty of admiring his surroundings. The view left him agape and speechless. He was surrounded by luxury and opulence. .He looked up the ceiling, and saw a huge chandelier that illuminated the whole place. The baroque style of the chandelier gave the whole room a more elegant and dark air. The whole place gave Renton an air of royalty and nobility. Renton suddenly fell intimidated by the aura the room was emitting.

"We are here", murmured Louis to Renton. Louis opened the huge wooden french door in front of them. Renton couldn't see anything within the room, for it was pitch black, nothing but darkness. A feeling of trepidation suddenly overwhelmed Renton. Without hesitation, Louis entered the room. Renton could see his figure being swallowed by total darkness. He didn't want to go in, for he didn't like darkness. The feeling of not being able to see anything, but not only that, also the feeling of hopelessness, uselessness, and being completely vulnerable in the darkness.

Suddenly, a hand came from the depths of the darkness, and without notice pulled Renton into the darkness, making him snap out of his thoughts. Renton closed his eyes. At least closing his eyes would soothe him a little bit.

"Open you eyes coward", said Louis in a rather annoyed tone. Renton complied and opened his eyes. His eyes came across an outstanding sight. The room was no longer dark, but was bathed in sunlight. This room was as luxurious and splendid as the other one, but this one didn't give Renton a dark and macabre air. The room was bright. The walls were painted light brown. The sunlight reflected reflected in the light brown walls made the room look bigger and brighter. The beautiful wooden floor was covered by a fine red carpet, which made the room look royal. Renton was speechless.

"This will be your room", said Louis taking Renton back to reality.

"This is incredible!", exclaimed Renton, "what have I done to deserve this?".

"Don't be too happy. The countess ordered this room for you",said Louis while exiting the room, "I already ordered the maid to prepare a bath for you, and a clean set of clothes will lie on your bed after you are done. Meet me at the main hall when you are properly dressed".

"Wait, but...", Renton couldn't finished, for Louis had already shut the door on his face.

_What a strange fellow_, thought Renton while rubbing his head. _How on earth did I get here in the first place? Who is this countess? Why does it feel like I'm living in another time period?_ Those were questions that kept bothering Renton, but he decided to leave that matter for later and take advantage of the countess kindness. He laid on bed totally exhausted; his head was still trying to process everything that has just happened. He suddenly found himself thinking of the Gekkostate and Eureka. Have they realized he had run away? Are they worried for him? _Probably not... Holland must be happy that he had finally gotten rid of me... a dangerous person!_

Suddenly, Renton heard a knock on the door and a maid came in.

"I have prepared your bath sir", said the maid in an icy tone, "follow me please".

Renton complied and followed her. They went though several corridors of the manor. Renton was getting used to all the luxury, but the place was incredibly big. He could easily get lost here.

They arrived at the bathroom. A large room covered in marmol and illuminated by candles. There was nothing but a porcelain bath in the room.

"I have already prepared the bath for you", said the stoical maid, "ring the bell when you are done".

She exited the room leaving Renton by himself.

He began undressing himself slowly while looking around the barely lighted room. He didn't hesitate and immediately immersed himself in the exquisite hot water. The water was perfect. It soothed his aching body, and relaxed him.

"I heard the countess found herself a new toy", exclaimed an amused blond-haired blue-eyed lad, "this ought to be interesting".

"Keep your useless thoughts to yourself Alois", blurted a rather annoyed Louis. He wasn't comfortable with the whole situation.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Louis", laughed the handsome blond lad, "I'm merely voicing your thoughts, for you don't have the guts to say out out loud!"

Alois' charismatic aura immediately changed into a murderous aura. Alois was also tired with the countess antics.

"Would it kill you to behave properly for once?", exclaimed Louis, rolling his eyes at the angry Alois.

Alois' mood suddenly changed from murderous to childish again.

"Haa you are such a bore!, said the blonde lad in a haughty tone.

"Its time to take him to the countess", murmured Louis while looking at his pocket watch.

Both lads walked through the halls with a proud air. The servants and maids bowed to them went they passed. They knew better than to anger the lads. Alois' childish and charismatic air changed into a cold one, along with Louis'. They were feared by almost everybody, and they took pleasure in it.

They arrived at Renton's room and ordered the maid to open the door. When they entered, they encountered a clean and properly dressed Renton. He was clad in a white shirt covered by a green silky vest and black coat. He was also wearing black leather boots that reached to his knees.

Renton was awestruck when he looked at his reflection. He looked like a gentleman – a noble to be more precise.

"Why am I wearing these old-fashioned clothes", asked Renton to the boys.

"These clothes are the latest fashion in London", replied Louis, "consider yourself fortunate that the countess chose them for you.

"So this is the new toy!", exclaimed Alois taking a good look at Renton.

_Toy! What is he talking about? _

"No time to be socializing, the countess is waiting for us", said Louis, "follow us".

Renton didn't know if he could trust these boys – especially the blonde one. They haven't told him anything about his situation, or about this so called countess. The whole place gave him an eerie aura, and his mind was telling him to run away, but he had no other choice. He knew that both boys were dangerous, and he didn't know what would happen if he got on their bad side. Plus Renton was in no position to fight, for his body was still recuperating. Finally, he decided to comply.

Renton followed the boys through the dark and long corridors of the manor. They turn left, right, left, until Renton gave up trying to learn his way through the manor. They finally came to a stop, and Louis opened the huge wooden doors in front of them.

Renton found himself in an enormous ball room – the brightest room in the whole manor. The room, just like all the other room was exquisitely decorated. In the middle of the room, Renton saw a throne-like seat, and seated in it none other than the infamous countess.

Alois and Louis immediately bowed to the countess, and Renton did the same. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the intimidating aura the countess was emitting; he swallowed hard.

"Step closer Mr. Thruston",said the countess smiling at Renton.

Louis glared at Renton as of telling him to do as she told him. Renton complied and approached the countess.

She examined him from head to toe. Her intent gaze gave Renton goosebumps.

"You are very handsome when properly bathed and dressed Renton", finally said the countess.

Renton blushed, he couldn't help but feel flattered, for the countess was a beautiful woman herself.

"You will do just fine", added the countess.

Renton didn't know what she meant by that, but he didn't dare to speak out loud.

"Do know why I brought you here Renton?", asked the countess with an amused look on her eyes.

"That's what I've being wondering all along", responded a shy Renton.

"Because you are special", said the countess giving a warm smile at Renton.

_Special? What does she mean by that?_ Renton thought of a thousand possible meanings to what the countess has just said.

"You must be really confused right now, but don't worry you will get use to your abilities", added the countess.

The countess beckoned Alois and Louis. She gave them a nod of approval, and Alois smirked.

Alois grabbed a metal pole lying on the floor. The metal melted at his touch and started taking the form of a sword. He was altering the shape of that pole as it if were liquid!

Alois laugh hysterically and pointed the sword at Renton, "amazing, huh?"

Renton swallowed hard.

_Just what on earth is going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

**World of Ashes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven, nor the character Alois Trancy. Pemberly is a fictional place that solely belongs to Jane Austen.**

Chapter 3: Deathly Waltz

Alois grabbed a metal pole lying on the floor. The metal melted at his touch and started taking the form of a sword. He was altering the shape of that pole as it if were liquid!

Alois laugh hysterically and pointed the sword at Renton, "amazing, huh?"

Renton swallowed hard.

_Just what on earth is going on?_

Alois pointed the sword at Renton. A dark smile on his face. Suddenly Alois charged at Renton and attempted to impale Renton, but he barely dodged it.

"Stop, what are you doing?", yelled Renton at the amused blond-haired boy.

Alois didn't bother to reply and charged against Renton again. Renton dodged the sword again as Alois charged one more time. Both of them looked like they were dancing – a deathly waltz, and Alois was taking the lead.

Renton, getting tired of this worthless little game, dodged the sword one more time attempting to snatch it away from Alois. Alois saw through his little scheme and stomped his foot against the marble floor. Renton was aghast when the floor started to crack. Alois grinned and stomped his foot one more time causing the fissure to extend. Renton lost stability and fell down. Alois stood before Renton – an evil grin plastered on his face - ready to charge against Renton one last time.

Renton gulped. _This is it, _he thought, _the woman bought me here to die in front of her._

The familiar feeling of hopelessness and trepidation overwhelmed him.

_I don't want to die! At least not here, not in this way!_, thought Renton.

Renton's heart was beating fast, so fast that he thought his chest would explode. Renton felt a numb feeling all over his body, and suddenly, his body discharged a huge electric current directed towards Alois. Before Alois could react, the electricity was conducted through the iron sword to Alois' body.

Alois dropped the sword and fell on the floor twitching in pain, and biting his lips to prevent screaming.

_What happened?, _asked Renton to himself while staring at his hands in bewilderment.

Renton quickly diminished the thought and took the opportunity to grab the sword. It was his first time holding such a weapon, and it was heavy.

Alois quickly stood up, panting and sweating. He was clutching his heart tightly to ease the pain in his chest. Renton could see pure hatred on the blonde's icy-blue eyes, and could feel his murderous aura.

In the blink of an eye, Alois took a step back and used deflection to charge himself at Renton.

Renton watched in horror as Alois accelerated at a great speed towards him. He raised the sword and prepared to impale the blonde lad.

Alois dodged Renton's slash. He smirked at the failed attempt as he grabbed the sword and turned it into a pole again. Alois hit Renton's face with the pole, sending him flying.

The blow sent Renton flying a couple of feet away, and his back hit the marble floor. It took Renton a couple of minutes to breath normally again.

Renton touched his head and was speechless when he saw the red liquid in his hand.

Alois cackled as he approach Renton. The metal pole turning into a sword again.

"Stop!", screamed Renton losing his composture.

Renton crawled on the marble floor, leaving traces of blood behind, towards the countess.

The countess saw Renton's pathetic little act and grinned maliciously.

"That's enough Alois", said the countess.

Alois frowned, but complied. He dropped the sword and folded his arms around his chest in discontent.

"Thanks to this little test I already know that you have an amazing skill ", said countess Elizabeth as she crouched down to Renton's level and smiled sweetly.

Louis and Alois approached Renton and helped him get back on his feet.

"From now on, you will be training with them, so you can master those abilities"

After saying that, the countess left the room. Alois and Louis exited the room as well, dragging a half-conscious Renton with them.


End file.
